


Introduction to Queer Theory (The Marxist Feminist Dialectic Remix)

by automaticdoor



Category: Community
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Remix, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automaticdoor/pseuds/automaticdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie decides to explore bisexuality. Britta helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Queer Theory (The Marxist Feminist Dialectic Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Marxist Feminist Dialectic and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181484) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust). 



> littledust, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed your original concept! Annie exploring feminism is such a great idea, and it stands to reason that next up would be her sexuality.

_"I've decided to open myself to the innate bisexuality of the human race."_ She can barely hear herself, her heart is pounding so hard in her chest.

"And this is--from your studies? Conniving," Britta says. God, Britta's so good at this. And sexy. And coy. And... nervous? Britta is _nervous_? Well! That certainly puts them on an equal playing field.

"You say the nicest things," Annie laughs, trying to make it sound casual, and squeezes Britta's arm. "I have to go to class, but I'll see _you_ later." God, is she _winking_ at Britta? How... cute but embarrassing? What is this, a 70s porno?

"Be there or be square!" Britta yells. A dare. She's just as stubborn as Britta is. She can meet Britta. Assuming she doesn't die of heart palpitations.

~*~

They end up meeting out by Britta's car so that they can head to Britta's place. Annie's still living above Dildopolis and there's no way she's taking Britta there. Besides, Britta's bed is bigger. Oh my god, is she really factoring that in? She guesses it's important. What if they end up doing ... stuff?

Britta's car radio is blasting some band with lyrics that Annie half-recognizes as belonging to some Canadian lesbian band or something ( _of course_ Britta listens to that stuff), some band that Britta talks about Annie having to listen to eventually once she hits the "third wave" of feminism. Or maybe she should borrow that CD now because of the bi thing? Whatever. She can't think about that now, because all of a sudden Britta's gunning it out of the parking lot like she's being chased. Annie yelps a bit. Britta smirks. "Scared, Edison?"

"No! No. Just startled. Do you always drive like this?" Annie tries not to squeak.

"Annie... how long have we known each other now?" Britta says, the eyeroll apparent in her voice.

"Long enough for me to have guessed." They grin and fall into a not-uncomfortable silence. The radio keeps blaring. All of a sudden, Annie gets a wild thought in her head. What if... what if she touched Britta? She looks so... hot in those skinny jeans and boots and the tight shirt and leather jacket. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she moves one manicured finger over to Britta's thigh and trails it upward. There's a sharp intake of breath as the car swerves.

"Annie, what the fuck are you doing?!" Britta swears as she regains control of the vehicle.

"N-nothing. It was nothing." Annie bites her lip. God, she is such a fuck-up.

"It wasn't nothing. It was something."

"No. It's fine. Why don't you just... take me home?"

"No. You. Don't. Get it. Annie... I liked it." Britta's the one biting her lip now.

Annie's mouth drops open a little. "Oh. Oh! Um. Do you want me to... keep doing it?"

Britta grins lazily. "Sure."

Annie moves her hand back over quickly, tracing delicate spiraling circles on Britta's thigh. Britta's biting her lip harder now, shoving one hand through her hair, exhaling through her nose in frustration. Annie feels electrified, like she's the one being touched.

Britta's moaning quietly now, eyes fixed on the road. Annie's starting to feel a growing warmth between her legs. "Britta, how much further is it to your place?"

Britta revs her engine. "Depending on how many red lights I run, about ninety more seconds." 

"Excellent," Annie laughs shakily. She's dizzy from the adrenaline and her cheeks are flushed and she's definitely wetter than she's been in a long time. God, this girl thing really is awesome.

"Since when are you okay with running red lights?" Britta says, eyes narrowed.

"Since you started making those noises?"

Britta shuts up. Well, except for the moaning.

~*~


End file.
